1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the front fork of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a braking force is applied while a motorcycle is moving, the weight of a rider is applied to the handlebars so that a remarkably high load is applied by inertia to the handlebars. As a result, the front fork is compressed to its limit, causing difficulty in the handling of the motorcycle. If a shock due to the roughness of a road is applied during the braking, no shock-absorbing action is obtained so that not only the riding comfortability is degraded, but also the stability of the motorcycle is reduced, leading to a danger of accident.
In order to avoid the aforesaid danger, there has been proposed the so-called "anti-nose-diving mechanism." The mechanism thus proposed can prevent the front fork from being compressed by the braking operation but fails to provide the shock absorbing action in case the motorcycle comes to a roughness in the road while the braking force is being applied.